


Smell

by KitOfYaoi



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 1x07, 1x08, 1x09, 1x10, 1x11, 1x12, 1x13, 2x01, 2x02, I deleted this, M/M, Slash, oooopppps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine after kills  Jackie,  he meets a male, that he cannot seem to kill for his brain. His Smell stops him.</p>
<p>I deleted this when I was trying to delete my author note, soooooooooooooooo sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meat Cute, a meat and bakery shop. I was very hungry after work so I went in. I had breakfast, fruit and yogurt, but I skipped lunch because I was very busy with the cases I had. It looked like a small business. I looked around at what was there when I saw this guy who was sex-on-legs walk out from the back. I had to stop myself from blushing.

 

“What brings you to this little shop?” He asked with a smirk. “I know what you're thinking, and I like it.” I hoped he wasn't.

 

“I-I am starving, and saw the s-s-s-shop.” Why am I stuttering, I have never stuttered before.

 

“We have pies, cupcakes, meat pies; what are you looking for?” He knows his body, how it works, and what it can do to others. There is no doubt about that.  

 

***Blaine***

 

This one is a small, stuttering mess of a man, but there is something about his smell. I smelled him as soon as he came in. I thought for a moment that it was a girl. I was sadly disappointed, but at least I can try and get his brain.

 

“I'm not much of a meat person. I only seem to eat chicken and bacon,” said the small male with a smile that seems to bring out more of his smell. I couldn’t stop myself from smelling him. I went around to the front to get closer to his smell. I wonder, will I smell like him if I eat his brain? Would it cling to me?

 

He turned to me, when I was close, and his smell was even stronger. “Well we have a meat pie with chicken and bacon in it?  It is not very popular, but it can be done.” Why am I being nice? Why am I not trying to get him to come to the back?

 

“That sounds nice, I will take three.” I did not want to go get the pies, but I knew I should, so I slowly moved to the back to get the pies. While I put the pies into boxes, I looked up multiple times, only to be hit with his smell every time. I put the boxes in a bag and brought up the total, with a discount, to push him to come back. Gain his trust, then get his brain.

 

“7.50,” I said. I smiled as he came to pay for them.

 

“That seems cheap,” he said smiling back.

 

“Don't tell anyone, but I gave you a discount.” He blushed as he handed over $10.

           

“Thank you can keep the change as a tip.” His smell came out more when he blushed. I gave him the bag.

 

“What is your name?” I wanted to know- no I needed to know his name. I needed to know this black haired, green eyed male’s name.

 

“Dylan Shimkus,” he answered, taking the bag.

 

“I hope you like the meat pies, Dylan.”

 

***Dylan***

 

“Do I not get to know your name if you know mine?” I asked. It seemed fair to know Mr.  Sex-on-legs' name if he knew mine.

 

“Blaine DeBeers,” He answered, coming around to stand near me again. I nearly fainted the first time he was so close. I needed to get away from him so I walked to the door and turned back just before exiting. “Thank you for the meat pies.”

 

“Your welcome. Come again,” he said, sounding soft, pleasant, and inviting, but it felt like a demand to me.

 

***Blaine***

 

“Did you even try to bring him to the back?” Cissie asked.

 

“Gain his trust first. He'll come back.” I hope he does anyway. When he left he took his smell with him. And this place smells horrible now that his smell is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed now


	2. Chapter 2

***Omniscient POV***

 

            Dylan was starving again. He had lunch yesterday and couldn't wait to get home to eat dinner, but today he did not even have time for lunch. He has to go grocery shopping since he is out of food. There's not even anything for breakfast in his flat. So he made his way back to Meat Cute, which was a close to his work. His flat, however, was on the richer side of town, opposed to Meat Cute. When he went in it was busy, but he saw Blaine was working the register, so he got in line.

 

***Blaine***

 

            I could smell him the minute he came in. I tried to hurry through the people in line so I could have a minute to talk to him. He was the last person in line, so when what felt like 10 humans (but was probably only 5) had been served, he was right in front of me with a smile. “Hey Dylan.” What?! Did my voice gain levels? I sounded like a preteen.

 

            “Hello Blaine.” His face gets brighter somehow. “I really enjoyed the Chicken and Bacon Meat Pie. Do you have something else like it?”

 

            “Sure, let me get it for you.” How do I get him to stay around more, or meet him somewhere outside of here and not appear to be a creep or a stalker? WAIT! Why am I even thinking about that? I should be thinking of a way to eat his brain. But that would be mean... and I want him to stay alive. What is going on with me?

 

            “I'm out of food at my flat.” Oh, does mean he will come back tomorrow? “I'll have to go shopping tomorrow, but I don't even know if I will remember to do that. I cannot remember anything unless I put it in my schedule. Sorry,” he starts while looking right at me. I put a BLT wrap in there for his breakfast since he's out of food. Why did I do that? “I should not be talking about that aloud.” I give him the bag. I did not add the BLT wrap to the total and he paid me.

 

            “It's fine. It's something different from what I usually hear around here.” I waved to the shop. How can I spend more time with him? He said he needs to shop for food. He's already leaving. WAIT! I have an idea.

 

***Dylan***

 

            I cannot believe I said all that out loud. “DYLAN!” I turn back to the Meat Cute door. Blaine is walking towards me. “This might sound crazy, but what if you meet me at the grocery store tomorrow? That way, you can't forget.”

 

            “That almost sounds like a date,” I said, hopeful. I want it to be a date, albeit a very weird one, but still a date.

 

            “It can be,” he says looking me right in the eye. “I can even cook dinner for you. After we go shopping.” I blush.

 

            “That s-sounds good. How ab-b-b-bout 5:30 at Whole Foods on 8th. It is on the richer side of town.” I have a date with Blaine! How did that happen?!

 

            “Sounds good,” he comments while gently pulling my head towards him. I forgot how much taller Blaine was to me. He kisses my forehead. “Put it in your schedule.” I get my cell out of my pocket and put it in, then show it to him. “I will see you tomorrow.” I cannot get the blush off my face as I turn around to go back to my car.

 

            How will I focus on tracking objects back to through time and who they belonged to tomorrow, I am not sure. The museum might be in trouble.

 

            When I got home I took everything out of the bag to discover Blaine give me a BLT wrap. I cannot help but smile at that. He wanted to make sure I ate breakfast.

 

***Blaine***

 

            What is going on with me? I have a date tomorrow to go shopping with Dylan to make sure he has food in his flat. I even gave him a wrap for breakfast! I bang my head on a wall. I'm losing it. Dylan has to be killed. I even agreed to cook him something. What is going on with me?

 

            His smell is still on my hand. I can taste it on my lips. I kissed his forehead. I bang my head on the wall again. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed Now


	3. Chapter 3

***Blaine***

 

            I got to Whole Foods early. I even had the most heterosexual brain that I could find to see if that would fix my own. I waited at the entrance of the store and even played nice with the people going in and out, by smiling and giving them cards for Meat Cute.

 

            I smelt him the moment he got out of his car. For some reason his hybrid fit him. At least from what little I know about him. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. The brain doesn't seem to be helping. His smell just overthrows the hetero part of the brain I ate. I'll wait to see if it needs more time to kick in like some brains. When he was standing in front of me, making me look down in his green eyes, I wondered if he would lose those eyes if he became a zombie. They are too pretty to be lost. I shake my head fast. What is going on with me?

 

            “Let’s go in,” he said softly to me. He sounds put down. Why? Why does he sound sad? I follow him in. I have to find out why he sounds so sad.

 

            He picked a cart and started for the dairy section, which was in the back of the store. “How was your day?” Maybe it was something that happened at work. Where does he work again? I haven't even learned that.

 

            “My day was busy, but it looks like it might be getting better.” He looked me right in the eye when he said “getting better.” That made me smile.

 

            “Where do you work? What do you do?” I want to explore more, know more.

 

            “I work at a museum. I have to track when an object was made and the stories behind them. I am a historian. I majored in history with a focus of anthropology.” He picked out some milk and decided on almond milk.

 

            “How does that taste?” I ask, even though I cannot taste it at all I wonder what he thinks. What is my problem?

 

            “I like it. It's different from original milk. I can make a milk shake for you if you want to taste it.” He said to me with his little smile. Why does it feel so domestic?

 

***Dylan***

 

            As we were shopping, he helped pick out meat. But he was not telling me what he was making for dinner. “I hope you don't mind hot food. I have a bit of spicy tongue.”

 

            “I don't mind, but I can pick up ice cream just in case,” I said to him with a laugh.

 

            “That might be a smart thing to do,” he remarked with his usual smirk/smile.

 

            “Did you hear about Emily Sparrow and her baby? I feel bad for the baby. It has to live without its mother. I hope it has a good life and a good family to take care of it.” We are picking out vegetables now. I'm picking out stuff to make salad and Blaine is helping by telling me which are the best ones.

 

            “It comes with the job. And I think that wherever the baby ends up, it will live the life it’s destined to live,” he said while looking closely at a red apple. “This is a good one.” He put it, in the bag that went into the cart. I couldn't tell if he was picking the apples out for the both of us or just me, but it warmed my heart. We just meet what is going on?

 

            He turned to look at me and I blushed. “I am going to look at grapes-s-s-s,” I said/stuttered as I pushed the cart to the grapes.

 

***Blaine***

 

            He left with his smell. It was definitely still there but closer to the area where he was focusing on the grapes. I feel like Edward Cullen tracking Bella Swan with her smell, but there is something about him that's different from the rest of the humans I've met. He smiled at the kid that ran into him and gently pushed the child back to their parents.

 

            He turned back to me and held up a bag of grapes, silently asking me if they looked good and I nodded back to him. He put the bag in the cart and met me by the bananas. “That child was just too cute,” he said as his eyes light up.

 

            “Do you want children?” he asked as he put bananas in the cart without asking me.

 

            As I lead the way to the check out and got in line I answered his question. “I do not mind children but I don't want any right now. I actually want to adopt children. I would like to help children and teens have a family and feel wanted, but just not right now.”

 

            “I'm not sure if I ever want children. I don't think I could be a good father,” he commented as we reached the checkout counter and started putting his food on it. I helped him place the food and objects he had on the counter. It feels like he had to get almost everything for a new home with how much stuff he bought.

 

            “I really am out of a lot of stuff,” he said, answering my unasked question with a smile. I got a full hit of his smell. I wonder if I will ever get used to it.

 

 

***Dylan***

            I paid for everything. Good thing it was pay day; it cost over $200. I pushed the cart out to my car. Blaine helped me get all the bags in there.

 

            When I came back from putting the cart away he was standing near the driver's side of my car. “I will have to follow you to your house.” Oh yeah, I never told him where I live.

 

            “Yeah you can follow me to my apartment.” He didn't move to go to his car, but leaned closer to my ear.

 

            “I will not lose you on the way there so don't worry about losing me.” He got off from the door and headed to his car.

 

***Blaine***

 

            Dylan lived in the nicer part of town. His apartment was pretty safe with its security. To get in Dylan had to slide a keycard and use his key to make the elevator work. “After 6 the doors cannot be opened without a keycard and the elevator cannot move without a key after 6:30. It is a very safe building. Overly protected, but still very safe. I think there are some CEOs living here, that's why it's so safe.”

 

            He might be right with how safe this building is. We got off on his floor with a cart the building had at the front to help people move bags or boxes. He opened his door and I followed him in pushing the cart.

 

            “I forgot to tell you I don't like salt. I cannot hold down too much of it,” he comments. I can cut salt out of the Chicken Cordon Blue.

 

            “That's good to know. That would explain why you didn't get any at the store.” Dylan pouted at me. I know that was a pout. He turned his back to and started to put stuff away in the fridge. “Can I take the cart down while you're still mad at me?” I asked, holding my hand to him.

 

            “Promise to be back in 4 minutes?” He said has he turned back to me with his key.

 

            “I promise to be back, with the key, in 4 minutes.” I cannot copy the key in four minutes but, hopefully, I can try another time. He gave me the key and I let myself out with the cart. I got in the elevator and put the key in to make it go down to the bottom floor. The person at the front desk followed my every move. From dropping off the cart, to making my way back to the elevator. The person didn't follow Dylan when he came in, but they did when I came in.

 

            This will be interesting. I got back in elevator and rode up to Dylan’s apartment. When I got in, he looked right up at me. He was putting stuff away in the cabinets. “Are you done with the fridge?”

 

            “Almost. Can you put the fruit and ice cream away?” He asked, waving his hand to the bags with them in it. I picked up the bags and went to the fridge. I put the ice cream in the freezer then opened the fridge.

 

            “You want the fruit in the drawers?”

 

            “Yeah,” he answers from the other side. The bags are emptying fast. He was picking up a bag and moving around putting objects away in the cabinets. I put the fruits away and notice the things I picked out for the Chicken Cordon Blue are being left out, including the salt. I'll have to take that back to the shop. “You can start making dinner while I put stuff away,” he commented, noticing where I was looking. I looked up and saw him looking right at me. He picked up two bags full of household items: things for the bathroom, cleaning supplies, etc. and disappeared down a hall. I started on the chicken.

 

***Dylan***

 

            I was really out of a lot of things because my pay check got held back two weeks, but I got two weeks’ pay added to this one, so double the usual. After all the bills, along with rent for the next three months, I still had a lot left to pay for all the things that ran out, which is everything. I put everything for the bathroom in the bathroom and put some pills I got before I meet Blaine at Whole Foods in my bedroom.

 

            When I went back to the kitchen, Blaine looked in his element. Like he was at home in a kitchen. Somehow, that's very surprising to me. I sat down in a chair in front of the island in the kitchen. I pulled my Kindle to me and picked a book to read. I'm rereading Sara Alva’s Social Skills for like the fiftieth time.

 

            “What are you reading?” I hear Blaine say. I look up to see him staring back at me. I blush and flip the cover of my Kindle over so that he can't see the book.

 

            “You wouldn’t know the author Sara Alva, would you?”

 

            “No, I don't know that author. Tell me about her story you're reading.”

 

            “I'm not sure if you will like it. It's a gay romance novel.”

 

            He paused to think about it. “Tell me about it and maybe I'll be interested in reading it.”

 

            “It's about a boy named Connor Owens who can only really communicate with his violin. He meets Jared while at college. As the book goes on they learn to love each other and go through some trouble to be together in the end. That does not even begin to cover the story. I'm having a horrible time explaining right now.” I flip over to the cover and keep the Kindle facing me and away from him. “Let me pull up the book description for you.” I get to it fast.

 

_“Music is the only form of communication Connor Owens controls. No matter how badly he wishes to fit in, friendly banter and casual conversations have never been his thing. College is yet another social universe he has no clue how to navigate—until he meets Jared, a football player with chestnut eyes and a cocky grin that holds the power to shatter his self-imposed prison.  Jared's attention opens Connor up to a new realm of emotional and physical intimacy. But as Connor's self-confidence grows, so does his fear that everything will fall apart. Because in this socially stratified world, how long can a relationship between an introverted violinist and a closeted football player really last?” (_ Straight from Sara Alva Book Description from amazon)

 

            “Alright. I think I'll give it a shot,” he said as he finished cooking dinner. He plated the food, which looked mouthwateringly good.

 

***Blaine***

 

            His eyes looked brighter as he stared at the food I made. It warmed me to know I did that. I asked, once again, the most common question in my head: what is wrong with me?

 

            I put a plate in front of him and the other next to him. When I was looking around I found the cups and filled two cups with water.

 

            When I finally sat down, he took a bit. His eyes lit up more and he turned to me. “This is wonderful! You have to cook for me more.”

 

            “Then we will have to do this again.”

 

            “Yes-s-s,” he stuttered again. I was finding that cute, oddly enough.

 

            It was not spicy enough for me to actually taste it, but it was good enough for Dylan to enjoy. He took the dishes when we are done and washed them before putting them on the dish rack to dry. Amazingly, he kept his dishes low, even though he was out of almost everything.

 

            “Do you want ice cream?” He asked me while moving towards the fridge.

 

            “No, I'm full.” What can I do to prolong leaving him?

 

            “It's pretty late. Do you want to spend the night?” It was late. It was almost ten now. Where did the time go?

 

            “That would be good.” I can spend the night. Maybe even do more.

 

            “I do not sleep with someone on the first date,” Dylan said, as if reading my mind. Damn, I was close. “You can sleep in the bed, but we do not “sleep” together.”

 

            “I get it.” Why was my hand on his head and why was he leaning into it? He looked cute doing that.

 

            He led me back to his bedroom and got some pajama pants for the both of us. “You can shower tonight or tomorrow morning if you want.”

 

            “I'll shower in the morning.”

 

            “Alright.”

 

            He went into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I changed into the pajama pants and took my shirt off.

 

***Dylan***

 

            When I got out of the shower and back into my bedroom, Blaine was laid out on my bed shirtless. It was drool worthy cite. I crawled onto the bed with him. He pulled me to his chest and we cuddled together then I fell asleep.

 

***Blaine***

 

            I guess he did not noticed my heart beat was slower than usual. He was out like a light shortly after I pulled him to me. I fall asleep shortly after him. It was nice.

 

***Dylan***

 

            When I woke up Blaine was already in the shower. I got up and changed into comfortable weekend clothes. I went out to the kitchen and started to make eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

 

            I was almost done when Blaine came out. “If you want to spice this up,” I said while waving to the food, “there should be hot sauce in the cupboard.” He got the hot sauce as I finished cooking breakfast.

 

            I put the food on plates, evenly, and set them on the island. I noticed he put a lot of hot sauce on everything. He must really like spicy food. I'll have to remember that.

 

            We spent most of the day watching Daredevil on the couch, but at noon Blaine had to get to Meat Cute. We were standing at my door and he leaned down and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back. I feel like a newbie at this but I know I'm not. I've had two boyfriends before this.

 

            Blaine smirked at me before turning and leaving me leaning against my door. I watched him get into the elevator and he turned around and winked at me, causing my heart to race.

 

***Blaine***

 

            I kissed him and his smell is clinging to some part of me. I was in the elevator and I could still smell him. I wonder how long it will stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed Now


	4. Chapter 4

***Blaine***

I had a lunch date, with Dylan before my meeting with the Police Chief. He was poking at the pasta that he ordered. “I am pretty sure it is not cooked very well.” He pushed it to the side and focused on fried chicken. He kept looking up at me, his brown eyes staring into my blue ones.

 

His smile and smell making me forget about the food, I as supposed to be eating but not.

 

When we finished eating, and I paid for everything, am taking the food, I did not eat in a box to go. I put my jacket on, he and was staring at me more, “What are you staring at?” I said in a joking but demanding voice.

 

“I like you in that jacket.” When was he standing right in front of me? His voice had drop and now his hand is on my jacket and he is looking right up at me.

 

“I will remember to wear it more.” I really did like that he liked me in the jacket. I drag his hand and lead him outside, I pushed him against my car and kissed him. I want his smell to stay on the jacket.

 

When I pulled off him from kissing him, and he pushed me gentle to back-up. “I…I would likkke to do more…bbbut I have to get to wwwwork.” I love it when I cause him stutter, it is adorable.

 

***Dylan***

I was blushing has I got into my car right next to his, and I waited for him to get in his and driver away first before starting mine, and driving back to work. My boss give me a longer lunch break because of how long I have been working the past couple of weeks. I think it also helped that she learned I might have boyfriend named Blaine.

 

***Blaine***

I go from a happy mood with having lunch with a wonderful, cute, and possible, after two weeks of dating, boyfriend. To a Police Chief Officer, trying to wiggle his way out of doing his job, of hiding the bodies. I think if it was not for the fact, that Dylan’s smell stuck to my jacket, and every time I moved it released some of smell that went straight to my nose, and it claimed me. I might have killed him right there.

 

Dylan, I wonder what I can make him for dinner tonight. We have gotten into this habit now, where I come over every Monday, Wednesday, and every Friday, and Saturday, make dinner, and I can spend the night has long I has behave myself, during dinner.

 

Sex with him is very rewarding his so responsive, and cling during sex. He can be on top or on the bottom all he wants, it wonderful just to see his emotions, he is very expressive, has well has responsive. I have gotten used to him snuggle up to me, and falling asleep after. His smell well cling to me, in the morning, and even out last a shower with him it stays on my skin, in my hair. 

 

We have not found a new deliver person yet, so am I delivering brains to people, but it is nice to see everyone faces, when they see me, has the delivery person.

People have no idea, where I go after am done delivering them brains or after am done delivering, by the time am done. I free to go see Dylan, by either meeting him at his place or meet up with him some place. By how much food is life, I think we should go shopping for food.

 

Is it weird that I have kind of become obsessed with him? It possible could be. I will just not think about it for now.

 

***Dylan***

 

I am starting to wonder if seen Blaine, every day since the first date, is a good thing. I think we should not see each other tomorrow because this is moving pretty fast.  I wonder how he will take it. I hope well because we should slow this down.

 

I send him a text them that I have to go shop, and that I will see him later. Now if I can extended that later, to Friday for our normal plan, of him making dinner. I wonder if I can talk him into making pizza.

 

I get a text back, asking if he can join me.

 

I text back, am not sure.

 

I get off work and head to Whole Foods. Just to see him at the doors. I get out and greet him. “Hey Blaine.”

 

“I did decide to show up, sense you were not sure.” His hand found its way into mine, and we walked into the store, I picked out cart, well his hand slip up to my elbow. It is cute but at the same time, I thought we could take a break from seen each other till Friday. I should probably say something but he might take it wrong.

 

David, one of my co-workers, did say we have not spent any time together outside of work for a well. We are doing down the dairy lane, when I got the courage to speak, “Blaine, tomorrow I made plans to hang out with one of my co-workers for dinner. So we will have to wait till Friday to see each other again.”

 

***Blaine***

 

First he was cute, trying to be all shy, now I cannot see him tomorrow. Why is that bad thing again? Why did I freeze in the middle of the dairy lane?

 

He was looking at me, worried, I found that cute. His arm was out of my hand. Did the one thing I can fall back on when am stressed and things do not go my way. I got angry. “Why did you ask me, I made plans for tomorrow?”

 

“You did not say anything, and I thought it would be okay because it is early on in our relationship. That we have been see each other every day since the first date. It might do us some good to not see each other for one day.”

He was right of course but still, I am not sure how my brain will handle not smell him. I guess I will have to find out because if I do not accept this, I might loss him all together. I sigh, and ran my hand through my hair, his smell hitting my nose because it was touching his skin not too long ago. “You are right, a day without see each other, should do some good, and it should not really affect us.”

 

It might hurt me but it should do us some good. He is smiling again, and that made it almost all right. He started to push the cart down the lane again after he picked up his milk, he stop and turned to me, with his smile “Are you coming?” I caught up with him. “Friday, lets making pizza together.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

***Dylan***

 

I was worried but it turned out, to be almost nothing. When I checked out, and paid for all the food. He helped me put it in my car, and I left Whole Foods first, heading to my apartment. He did not follow me.

 

I got all the food up to my apartment and started to put everything away. I was not low has I was on the first date but I was getting pretty low on food. I put everything we would need for pizza on Friday in one area in cupboard.

 

**Tomorrow**

 

I got up and made my way to my shower. I still had this feeling that today might be weird day but I tried to shake it off in the shower but all of it would come off. I got out and got dressed for work. Made my way to the kitchen, just in time to hear my door bell ring. At 8 in the morning that is a little crazy. I went my door, to see a man in a hat, with flowers standing at my door. I opened, “Mr. Shimkus?” He asked in a British accent.

 

“Yes?”

 

“These are for you.” He shoved the flowers, they are in vase, into my arms and left. The door guard was there in the elevator waiting of the delivery guy to come back to the elevator. I nod to him with a smile then turn around shutting the door, without my arms.

 

The vase was beautiful.

 

(Insert here)

 

I got a text right on my phone when I set the vase down on the living room table. I went to my phone and it was a text from Blaine. It said he was sorry for being angry at me, yesterday, and that he cannot wait to see me to tomorrow for making pizza.

 

I set him a picture of the flowers on the table, and a text saying, I cannot wait to see him tomorrow either. The weight that was either disappeared, after getting the flowers.

 

***Blaine***

 

It took some money but I was able to get the flowers delivered when he would be getting dressed and leaving for the kitchen for breakfast. I know he likes fall colors, so I got him fall colored flowers.

 

I smiled when he said he cannot wait to see me tomorrow either, I could not sleep last night, so I went looking at ways to make pizza tomorrow with Dylan, I looked closely at buffalo chicken pizza recipes. After that I planed deliveries routes, for brain deliveries for today and tomorrow.

 

When I was done with all that I just got in bed and stared at my celling, would be cheese to put stars on my celling, I think Dylan, would like that, I think he would find that cute, and I think he would enjoy staring at them after sex, with his head on my chest

 

When I got up out of my bed, and went to take a shower. When I got out I knew that flower would have been delivered so I sent a text to him, and waited a minute or two before I got text back that made me smile. I least I can look forward to tomorrow, and a date of making pizza with him. Hopeful some sexy-time has while, for good behavior.

 

I made it through the day by wearing the jacket that still had his smell cling to it, and I made through tomorrow the same. Up till that moment, the moment when I felt eyes on me. When I was going to deliver a brain to Lowell Tracey, a zombie from the United Kingdom


	5. Chapter 5

***Blaine***

I know I sensed, someone watching me. I think I might know who it was, Olive. I got up to Lowell’s floor and went to his door. I had one of the muscles with the car, well delivering his brain.

 

The rest of the deliveries went smoothly, even with a muscle head has my partner. I need to find a new delivery guy. It will open up more time for Dylan. I even got tickets, I had to text him and tell him about the tickets. Kurt Cobains’s unreleased demos at EMP, trying to make it so that Dylan, will never regret choosing me.

 

Lawrence Kaiser, who owns a club, wants to talk and have lunch on Thursday. I will have to move my appointment, or lunch with Dylan but I am sure he will understand. The tickets should smooth it over.  

 

***Dylan***

Blaine got us tickets to a Kurt Cobain, unreleased demos, am so happy to heart that. We have to push back our pizza date but that tickets make up for that. My lunch was a salad, when I got the tickets and he said I have dress nice. So I have to remember what I have in clothes beside a suits, I decide to go with a smile outfit instead.

 

***Blaine***

Meeting up with Dylan at EMP, was wonderful. He was staring at me like I was eye-candy, and I enjoyed it so much.

 

I hooked Dylan’s and I’s arm together and we went in. We talked about our love for Nirvana music. We had a great time. He was smiling and cheering with crowd. It was a great time.

 

Getting him back to his apartment and in his bedroom, was easy we fall on it. “Wear this more, along with the jacket.” He said breathlessly, has he was pulling off the jacket, welling kissing me.

 

“Gladly.” His smell was all over the bed, and more happily now, soon to be all over me.

 

***Dylan***

I wake up to Blaine, wrapped around me, and I felt pleasantly sore. It is a wonderful feeling. I started wrapping his arm. His nose starts to rub against my neck, causing me to giggle. “Blaine, we have to get up. We both have to get to work.”

 

“Cannot we” He stop talking but his body pushed against mine, showing me his morning hard on. He also pulled me back into his body.

 

I moan, “I wish but we can tonight, along with our pizza, and ice-cream date.” I turn around and kissed him.

 

He stares at me before sighing, “Fine, I have lots of recipes for pizzas for us to try.” He kissed me before pulling me out of bed to the shower. I happily went along with him.

I love this side of Blaine, the side that cannot get enough of me, I just went this relationship to be healthy for the both of us.

 

When we come out of the shower, and are dressed. I make my lunch, and Blaine is staring at me from the island. I smile and kiss him. “I have to leave, you can stay here a little longer. The elevator, should be working now.”

 

“I think I will stay a little longer before leaving.” He says in his voice, that is sounds very smooth, and that gets my heart going faster.

 

***Blaine***

I watch Dylan leave, before I go around his apartment, looking at everything before I grad my jacket and leave myself. I might need to bring some of my clothes over here, so that I can just change here before I going to work.

 

I stop over by my apartment before going to work.

 

When the day is over I stop by my apartment picking up some clothes before going to his.  I smile has he pulls up. “Yyyyou are plaining on staying over.” He says as he comes to me. I kiss him, in greeting.

 

“Just very hopeful.”

 

***Dylan***

I lead the way upstairs, with Blaine following, I can feel him stare at my ass. When I turn around at my door, I can tell I was right.

 

I open my door, and let him in first.

 

We make the pizza, and a bit of mess, that led to make out, when we are cleaning up, well the pizza is cooking. Buffalo Chicken, with lots of hot sauce, it should taste good

 

***Blaine***

I am very kind, when Lowell calls, when just finished, having sex. Dylan was about to fall asleep but he is now staring at me. “Sorry,” I lean into to kiss him, “One of my clients wanted to change is order and wants to jam.”

 

“That is fine, I can plan something with a co-worker tomorrow.” He says softly, has he starts to fall back asleep again, has I lay back on the bed, and his head finds it spot on my chest again.

 

Why must he be so adorable?

 

***Dylan***

Moring comes and Blaine is wearing a blue shirt. I keep following him around the kitchen, he said he wanted to make my lunch. A BLT salad, it shows wonderful. When he is done and it put away.

I help him put on his tie, with lots of kisses in between.

 

“Come back to me tomorrow.” I ask with kisses in between each word.

 

“Of course, I am sorry I have to miss to lunch today for a meeting.” He said back to me, even in a sad pouting voice causing me to smile at him.

 

“It is fine, you made lunch, and last night was very enjoyable.”  I said to him, I kissed me one more time before leaving to go to work.

 

***Blaine***

Lunch with Lawrence was interesting, he was a new pain, and he wants the brain for Alan York. At least lunch was free and interesting at his club. Dylan I do not think he would find it has fun, has I did.

 

Dylan was adorable when he was helping to put my tie on, and I got a text that he loved the BLT salad I made him for lunch, I knew he would. So far Dylan is the most adorable, and best partner in bed I have had. I want to keep him around, and not just because of his smell.

 

I meet up with Lowell for dinner. I sent of the muscle heads to Major’s house, to deal with him. He is slowly becoming a pain in my side. I was acting with Lowell that I was happy to be around. I was not, I want to be with Dylan, instead of having to deal Lowell. Dylan is with one of his co-workers, they are out drinking, I could be with Dylan, and drinking with him instead of with Lowell.

 

Lowell started to act weird, it started to get interesting when he talked about Cobain but once midnight hit. I just wanted to be in bed with Dylan. He sent a text around 11:30pm saying he was home, and safe. He did not drink much, and was able to get home safety after dropping off his co-worker.

 

The Cobain guitar, I think I would take it, if I had the chance. When I got the call from the idiot muscle head, who got himself shot, idiot cannot handle one simple thing. I had to kill him for almost killing me, but I have a reason to live now. I promised Dylan I would see him tomorrow. He would never know if I got killed, no one knows about him. Dylan his smile and smell, it has become important to me, important to be round and see him.

 

I know someone was round to see me kill him, I heard that scream.  I started to plan have Lowell’s body moved, and clean up his apartment. Along with how to deal with an idiot, muscle head.

 

Tomorrows date with Dylan, cannot come fast enough for me.


	6. Chapter 6

***Blaine ***

The Police Chief can handle anything from here. I went back to my apartment, and packed some clothes. I had to change my clothes, and I have to take care of the cut. How will I explain it to Dylan? I have no idea right now.

 

I went back to work in the morning. The day went normally, and I went to Dylan’s apartments right away, when I got out.

 

I really needed to spend time with Dylan, it was wonderful. I spent the night with him. My wounded had not healed yet, the brain was helping, but I still need to avoided sex. That was going to hurt, well I waited. I at least got to spend the night with Dylan, the bag I packed was at the door.

 

***Dylan***

Blaine did not want sex, tonight, that was weird but it was nice to cuddle well we watched a movie. He cooked me a lunch for tomorrow along with dinner. Well I did some work, for work tomorrow.

 

We did the same thing the next night, and the day after. I was starting to get worried that something was wrong, but then the night after. He slammed me against a wall, and I knew things were back to normal.

 

***Blaine***

Dylan and I had gone to the grocery store, and my wounded had been healed and I could final have Dylan again. I was planning on going full force when we got back to his apartment. We planned for the next two weeks of meals, but something is not right. He seems a bit jumpy. I wonder what he needs to tell me.

 

When we got back to his apartment, I let him put the food away before I kissed him and then pushed him back before slamming him against his bedroom door, and having my way with him. His legs wrapped around my waist, it was lovely. I love spending nights with Dylan. I had to fake sleeping the last two nights but I should be able to sleep tonight.

 

***Dylan***

When I woke up in the morning, I was naked and had a Blaine wrapped around me from behind. We had skipped dinner. I have to tell Blaine soon but am not sure how to tell him. I pulled myself out his arms, and went to the shower. When I got up Blaine was in the kitchen cooking lunch for me, I kissed his neck, “Thank you.”

 

He turned around and kissed me, “Your welcome. You wanted to tell me something yesterday but,” His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer, “Something better got in the way.”

 

“It was wonderful, it always is.” We kissed again, “I do have something to tell you.” I looked him in the eyes, “I have to go on work trip.”

 

“For how long?” His eyes narrowed when he said that, was he mad at me or mad at the trip.

“A week.” They narrowed more, not good, I hope am not in danger, I trust him not to hurt me, but I have not seen this look on him before.

 

“A WEEK!”

 

***Blaine***

What am I supposed to do without Dylan for a week? I backed away from Dylan. “I have to have a moment to think about this.”  
  
“Blaine,” I could not look at him, “You should not have to think about this, you should be fine with this.”

 

“I know.” I turned back to the oven. Dylan moved out of the way. “I just like being around you, and spending time with you.”

 

“You have not even said, if we are boyfriends yet.” That stopped me from moving the food in his lunch box. Boyfriends are we even boyfriends.

 

I most of have dazed out because Dylan finished up fixing his lunch box, and was at his door. “Dylan.” He turned to me. “When are you leaving?”

 

He leaned on his door that he had open. “The day after tomorrow.”

 

That seemed too soon for me, I feel like, I should have more time before I loss him for a week. He might meet someone who is better than me, or release he could do better than me. I was starting to have a panic attack.

 

***Dylan***

He was having a panic attack, he was breathing fast, and his chest was going up and down very fast. I went up wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

When I pulled back his arms were around me. “I can give you my key, and you can stay here if you want.”

 

“I might have to do that.” He cannot leave me, if I am staying here in his apartment, his smell well be all around here.  He will remember he has to come back to me, living in his apartment for the next week, well he is on his trip.

 

***Dylan***

After I kissed him one more time, I left to go to work. I had known for a well about the trip. I just really did not know how to tell him about it.

 

I knew when he had a panic attack that Blaine might want to stay at my apartment, so he knew I will come back to him. Blaine always came to my apartment, we have never gone to his apartment. I think having my apartment open for me, would be good for him.

 

I do know Blaine and I need to break from each again, the trip well do us some good. I will be away for week, well I went to check out the new artifacts for the museum.  I will be going to England to check them out.

 

My boss, jump on me the moment I came out, talking about all the artifacts we could possibly have coming in from the United Kingdom, I smiled because I would be in a country full of history, in two days. It would be wonderful. I just wish Blaine could come with me.

 

***Blaine***

In two days Dylan would be away from me, and I do not even know where he could be going. I should have asked. I will ask tonight, on the way out, of the apartment, I pick out Dylan’s scarf, and I wrapped around my neck. If am going to have sad thoughts, am at least going to have Dylan’s smell around me.

 

I went back to work with the muscle head, and it turns out that, the one follow him, might be going to mental hospital. The doctor said the papers that, what the Police Chief said fits what happened. Now all I have to do, is lay low for a bit, I just won’t have Dylan around, in two days.  It is going to be boring without him.

 

***Dylan***

When I got back to my apartment, I started to cook some fried chicken. I hear a knock on my door, and I went over to open it. Just to see Blaine standing there with one of my scarfs around his neck. I used it to pull him into a kiss. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself. I hope you do not mind.”

 

I used the scarf to pull him into another kiss, “Does it seem like I mind.”

 

“Nope.” He popped his p.

 

“Oh dinner,” I left him and return to the kitchen to cook, the chicken, and salad. When it was finished, he put a lot of hot sauce on his chicken. I noticed he does that with all of foods, he just really love spicy and hot food.

 

“I did not ask this morning where are you going?” Blaine sat down, and was sitting across from me at the island.

 

“England.” Blaine’s eyes widen.

 

Blaine stood up from the chair and his hands were flat on the table.

 

“You are going all the way to England, by yourself.” He was not happy, I used the scarf to pull him into a kiss.

 

“I will be with my co-worker, the same one I went out drinking with.” His eyes narrowed, “How about if I call you every night?”

 

“Every night,”

 

“Yes every night.” 

 

“You keep the promise, and I think I might be fine.” He pulled me near across the island, “I get to stay here, and talk to you, every day, and I should be fine.”

 

***Blaine***

Has long has he does not forget me, I think I might, MIGHT, be okay. Made I should just follow him to England and watch him, so that I know he won’t find someone else, or that someone won’t steal him from me.

 

Dylan touched his check, making him look at him, “Blaine do not worry, I will see you tomorrow, and you can drop me off at the airport.”

 

I kissed him, and went around the island to help clean the plates and dishes. I did not need to eat much, the brain does not seem to affect me much anymore. A special when am around Dylan.  I feel protective of him, I kissed him and pulled him to his bedroom, I better make the most of the time, he is still here before I loss him for a week.

 

***Dylan***

I woke up to feeling wonderfully sore again, but I would have to pack tonight because my plane leaves at eight in the morning, so I would have be there at six in the morning. I wiggled my out from Blaine and into the shower.

 

The morning went has usual for us. Blaine made me lunch, we kissed for a bit, and then I left. Work was all about what Mike and I would have to do in England. Mike and I got along very well, he knows about Blaine, who might be my boyfriend, in my head he is but in life, Blaine has not said anything yet.

 

Maybe when I get back from England, Blaine will have an idea, on what we are to him. It seems like we are but he has not said anything.

 

When I got off of work, I got off early, I went back to my apartment, and started to pack for my one week trip, that will be nice, and the museum is paying for the trip, and giving us some money for food. It will just be Mike and I, and England. All the history of England, it will be wonderful. We will be staying in London, where most of the history and the museums are.

 

I do wish I could do this trip with Blaine but I know he has to run Meat Cute, which is making a lot of money. Thanks to his delivery system.

 

My phone rang, I picked it up has I was going into my bathroom to pack up, “Hello.”

 

“Dy,” It was Mike, only he would call me that, “I have no idea what I should pack.”

 

“Clothes, and bathroom items?” I asked in a questions matter. I am not sure what else, he would want to pack.

 

“I know that but what else. We might be going to fancy places to eat, or taking pictures, or.” I cut him off with my laughter.

 

“I get it, you are very excited for this trip. Pack a camera, and semi-formal outfit, if we do good to some place fancy, I do not think we will but am sure you will find a reason for us to go one.  I will pack my own camera.” My doorbell rang, has I zipped up my bag up, full of soap, shampoo and conditioner.”

 

“Who is at the door?” I had to my door.

 

“Probably Blaine.” When I open the door it is Blaine, he had a box for some reason. “Hey Blaine.” He pointed to the phone, “Just Mike, my co-worker.”

 

“Say Hey to Blaine for me, and I will see you bright in early at six in the morning.” We both groaned at that.

 

“Blaine says hey back, and see you at six in the morning Mike.” I hang up my phone. “Mike said Hey.” I replied to Blaine’s look he was giving me, a look of questioning.

 

“I am almost done packing,” He came in with his box, “What is in the box?” I said heading to my room, well he went into the bedroom to put the bag in the suit case.

 

“Somethings for the next week along with something for you.” I shut the suit case. 

 

When I got back into the kitchen, I leaned into him, “What do you have for me?”

 

He kissed me, and pulled something out of the box form behind him, it was scarf. He wrapped it around my neck, “To keep you warm, and remember you of me.”

 

He give me an object to wear every day in London to remind me of him. I kiss him, “I will treasure it, forever.”

 

“Alright let me cook us dinner.”

 

***Blaine***

When next morning came it was to a loud alarm at four thirty in the morning. We did not have sex last night, so that we could be up at four thirty in the morning for Dylan’s flight, so I can take him there. Dylan and I crawled out of bed, we took a shower together and got dressed, and we took his suit case down, and his bag to his car, and head to store to pick up something to snack on. 

 

I was holding his hand the whole time, on the way to airport. My stomach feels tight, and my head feels light.

When we get there and he is checked in and has turned in suit, and we are waiting in the waiting room. It was close to seven, and we had meet up with Mike, he was weird guy.  I felt jealous of him being able to be with Dylan alone by himself.

 

_We had come into the airport and there this guy waving like crazy at us. Dylan left my side and went up the guy to hug him, “Hey Mike,” He turned to me, “Mike this Blaine, Blaine this Mike.” He introduced us._

_My stomach got tighter, and I felt jealous. “Hey,” I said through tight lips, Dylan came back over to me, and I bragged his hand. **MINE**_

 

When we are sitting staring at the lip that would take Dylan way from for week. When he got called he stood up and I stood up with him, I have make sure he will come back and be mine, the whole time, I turned him to me and kissed him, “You are my boyfriend.”

 

His smile was so blinding, to me but I loved it was to me, that made it better. “You are my boyfriend has well.”

 

“Come back to me.”

 

“I will.”

 

He kissed me, then went up to Mike, has they boarded the plane, his smile never leaving my mind. He was even wearing my scarf that I got him, I was wearing his in return.

 

It would be a very long week, but I know he will return to me.


	7. Chapter 7

***Dylan***

My trip to England was wonderful, and Mike, kept picking on me, for tying Blaine   down, the day I get on a plane to go on trip for a week with him. I have photos of all the sights around London. The museum, turned out to not really need our attention for a whole week, only three days, then it was over so we spent the rest of the four days, going around London.  I dragged Mike to Baker Street to get a photo. He dragged me to clock. We ran to the castle, and had a photo with one of the guards.

 

I called Blaine   every night, which was morning for him. He always made time for calls.

 

“This places feels empty without you here.”

 

“I feel like I should get a dog or cat then.”

 

“No, or maybe.”

 

“We can talk about having a little pet around the house later.”

 

“I want you back.”  
  
“I want to be back.”

 

“If Mike was not in the room, we could have some fun.”

 

“That would be fun but I do believe you have something else to do.”

 

“I should do that but I have much fun talking to you.”

 

“I am sure your partner likes you better on time, even if she works for you.”

 

“Your right her temper does get testy sometimes.”  


“Love you.”  


“Love you has while.”

 

***Blaine***

I had the muscle heads working on, the specials, that are $250,000 with the brains.  The police chief made me want to kill him, for holding back the information on liv dating Lowell but he is far too important to have killed off, and he is also to poor for the meal plans. Dylan will be coming back tomorrow, I cannot wait to see him, but I also cannot wait to sleep and much, much more.

 

I have to go see Liv, and her friend. I should watch the muscles heads first to make sure they do not make a mistake with the meals. It is a lot of money and we have a famous brain going in now. So it would cost in a little for it but for what it took to get the brain, they should pay more of the brain.

 

It has been to the moon and back after all. It would be sad to just give it to the ones who smaller prices for brains.

 

Dylan, even if he knew and accept that I am a zombie, he would be saddened by it but that is why he would never know about this. He can know about the actual human meat side, but not the brain side.  I sigh before turning back to watch them make the meals, and checking any of their mistakes.

 

***Dylan***

Mike and I were getting on the plane, when we heard that Alan York was missing. “I hope he turns up.” I said to mike, has we headed to our sits

 

“I am sure he will, his to famous to be killed. Someone could make a lot of money off him.” He said in a joking tone.

 

We laughed at that, and sit down in our sits.

 

“Going to miss London?” Mike asked.

 

“I just might miss it but I cannot wait to get back to Blaine  .” I was smiling so much, my cheeks hurt but I could not stop. I got to see Blaine   again soon, and he is my boyfriend.

 

“Are we sure you have not turned into a girl.” Mike said poking me in the arm.

 

“You can ask Blaine   tomorrow.”  


“Let not and said I did.”

 

***Blaine  ***

I went to Liv, and her pet’s area, saying that I wanted to check up on how they were doing on finding a cure for being a zombie. Liv and came I played on my joking side, “Long time, sister.” With my usual grin, that usual has Dylan heart rate racing, soon he will be home and back in bed.

 

He told me has the next three days off, once he is off the plane but him and Mike. I am starting to wonder if Mike is competition but it does not matter, I have Dylan claimed more than anyone else.

 

Sense Max Ranger, was majority part of how we became zombies, I had to drink but I was going to have Liv, drink with me. I have to make sure I stay alive for when Dylan gets off the plane.

 

After I drink it, I laid down on the flat surface they had. I was still alive. It was weird, just lying there. “Am I still alive? Sometime I cannot tell.” I definitely tell I am alive when Dylan is around. That caused my plush to race a little but I clam it back down before the doc could tell.

“Did Scott E. ever tell you about a movie, with special guests?”

 

“Zombies, a zombie actual zombies in.” That was not good, if it was leaked to internet, and Dylan saw it. It could bad, and I do not need Dylan to see me like that. Dylan does not like to usual the wed a lot but still he does use it.

 

I got back to work, where I learned that Dylan’s flight has left London, and that he should be back here around midnight or one in the morning, that is enough time for me to burn Scott E. place.

 

After delivers, I had one of the meat heads, help go burn his place. I do not need anyone finding that video, and putting it on the internet then Dylan finding it.  Once it was burned, I stopped by Meat Cute, I had some time before I had to be at the airport, I had a cup of coffee, well directing the head meat head what to do, and well I got ready to leave for the rest of the night and port of tomorrow morning. I plans that would have Dylan and I in bed for a long time.

 

I wrapped the scarf, around my neck. When Dylan got off the plane, I meet him right away with arms around him and kiss, which quickly turned more heated.  Mike, if I remember right, had left his car here. I drove Dylan’s car here, since he did leave it with me. I did not use his car for any of the delivers, I could never leave it to chance that Dylan might find out.

 

***Dylan***

Blaine   was very passionate about might return to him. He picked up my luggage, and he kept his hand wrapped around, even on the drive back to my place. We did not even make to the bed before our clothes were off, rugs burns can definitely hurt but it is very much worth it. Did make to the bed, around three in the morning.

 

When I woke up, it happened again, and it was once again so worth it. I pushed Blaine   out to go to work, only wearing one of his shirt, then he had to steal another from me for doing. I sighed blissful leaning against my door, when he final went to work. I put all my clothes away, and pulled on underwear, when I was done.

 

I got hungry to find some BLT salad. I smiled, and sent a text to Blaine  , _Thank you for the salad._

_Anything for you, Love_

_Love you too_

***Blaine  ***

Why do all my pleasant morning, end up with one of the meat heads doing something stupid. I had wonderful morning sex with Dylan, in bed and then again in the shower. He was wearing one of my shirts, well we had breakfast. Stilling wearing it well he kissed (made out) me goodbye for work.

 

The staff was making the meals that were going out today, I told them to treat the brain with gentle it was a very wealth brain. Dylan had texted me thanks for leaving him his favorite salad in the fridge. I made it yesterday for today because I knew he would not want to cook today. He would want to relax and get used to being home. When one of them came in saying some of the meals were gone.

 

In my defense stabbing him for losing them was not all I could have done. It could have much worst, he should have got much worst but Dylan had me in a good mood. He can help get back in that good mood later.

 

“Get back to work.” I was pissed off, that was noticeable, and they really could not be left alone for long.  We just lost, six coolers of brains because they were stupid enough to leave in the car. It was such a nice morning also.


	8. Chapter 8

***Blaine***

Why do I have idiots again, oh yeah because they are idiots and cannot over through me? Never forget the underdogs. I send them out looking for them. When I came back to work, Dylan kind of got me back in a good mood but the moment one idiot comes back saying they cannot find them and that they looked all night. “FIND THAT BRAIN!” I cannot have Dylan finding out.

 

He is out today, Dylan, he went out to get paper, to print his photos on. I said I could do it but he said he wanted to get out. If he finds one of them, I will murder all the muscle heads.

 

***Dylan***

It took me a while to find, a shop that had paper but I got it. I also went out to Whole Foods, to get some foods for a special dinner to tonight. I learned the recipe well in England, and I really wanted to make it for Blaine.

 

The recipe is Spicy Chicken, I got was going to two different versions of it, one really hot and spicy for Blaine, and one mild for me. I decided to fry some green beans with it. Once I getting everything in my car. I get a call from Mike before I even start it, “Hey Mike, how is your break so far?”

 

“It is only the third day, and I am already bored.”

 

“I final left my apartment, and Blaine has been staying at my apartment with me.”

 

“Lucky you, am surprised, Blaine even let you out of bed.”

 

“He didn’t till yesterday.”

 

“You are so lucky to have a boyfriend, fine me one.”

 

I laugh, “I do not even know, how I got one. I went to his place of work, and next thing, I knew I had a boyfriend.”

 

There is a very long pause, I started my car, and the Bluetooth turns on in the car, and I started to drive out of Whole Foods, “You are just really lucky.”

 

“I think so, Blaine is wonderful, he owns his own business, and it passed its Health inspect, with flying colors.”  


“I sometimes forget you have cook, boyfriend, with oh you cook. Bring me some BLT salad.”

 

“Alright but I have to drop off some food at my apartment first.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

I got to my apartment drop off everything, and put the food away, I picked up the bowl of BLT salad, and put a cap on top of it, there was original a plastic covering but I changed it out for the driver to Mike’s.

 

_Going to Mike’s, he is bored_

_Do I need to make dinner?_

_No, I want to make it._

_Going to tell me what is it._

_Nope, it a surprise._

_Alright I trust you._

When I got back to my apartment after spending a few hours at Mikes. I got the paper out and started to print the pictures. I turned on the music at 5pm an hours before Blaine comes back. When I greeted him, he give a smile and kiss, “Hey.”

 

***Blaine*** (back in time)

I could tell this guy, about being a Health inspector, was lying from a mile away. I went along with it because even if he is telling the truth I do not want cause trouble for the Health Inspectors and have they come again, that would lead to a mess. That I do not want to deal with.

 

I got a bit jealous when Dylan texted me that, he was going to Mike’s because he was bored, after the “Health Inspector” left. I really wanted to text Dylan and tell I am bored, and have him come visit me at work but with these idiots they might say something stupid, and make me look differently in his eyes. I should to not be jealous of anyone, I used to be the one who helped others cheat with. Now I am the one who gets jealous of my boyfriend spending time with another guy.

 

The muscle heads still have not found my brains. I want the million dollars. I could use it, to spend it on Dylan, and I think I need to start to plan on moving in Dylan.

 

(Forward in time)

After sometime, and yelling at the muscle heads to find that brain. I made my way Dylan’s, and greeted him with a kiss, which caused him to smile so wide at me, I felt like I might go blind. Dylan had cooked an English smelling meal, which mixed with his smell wonderful. It was orgasmic, and I think we had the most couplish meal together every, at least the most copulish meal I have ever had. We fed each other, laughed, talked, and then cleaned the dishes together before falling onto his bed.

 

I forced myself out of Dylan’s arms to go back to work. “You sure it cannot wait till morning.” Dylan said to me in a sleepy voice. It caused me to kiss him.

 

“I will be back has soon, has I can. One of my workers say they found this new recipe they want to try for tomorrow.” I lie, but it will keep Dylan with me.

 

I got to work where I learned that one of the muscle heads caught the gun that stole the brains, and the same one lying about being the Health Inspector.  I start thinking about all the ways I can get him to tell me about where the brains can be.

 

The day got even better when Liv’s brother showed up, I tell about a job, that he would be prefect for, mostly has help for tripping Liv. Now, my day could only get better if I can get home to Dylan, and spend all of tomorrow in his bed with him, and no clothes.  


	9. Chapter 9

***Blaine***

I sent a muscle head out to find the brain. I also set Olive’s brother out for his first day of delivering he kept calling to make sure he was right about everything. Major was kept in the freezer in hopes of cooling him down enough to talk to us about where the brain was.

 

I kept dropping the temperature in the freezer it was getting to the point where even for a zombie it was cold.  

 

When I went in the third time with the soup, I was thinking about the soup I could make Dylan tonight. I texted me that he wanted to me to make grilled cheese so it limited me to tomato soups. My mother did always say, “You can always make room for soup. A special if one is sick.”

 

He tried to beat me but the muscle heads stopped him. I had to make sure that Dylan did not see me, have any bruises, he would worry about me. Cannot have him worrying about me.

 

Liv set a text, to Major’s phone, about brains, calling them monkey brains. Yeah no those are my brains. I was planning on having dinner with Dylan but my plans are going to have to change.

I went home early, leaving Major to cool down for the night in freezer.

 

***Dylan***

I was jumping around the kitchen, checking that I had enough bread, cheese, butter, and bacon. I am trying out this new grilled cheese recipe, I found that sounds very good. I was wondering when  Blaine would come in I give him the spear key to the apartment this morning, when he came back from work after having to leave last night.

_His workers had something good, he made lunch before he left again. I kissed him and put the key in his hand. “You should kept this,”_

_When he opened his hand, and saw the key, he pushed me up against the wall and took my breath away with his passion and kiss. “Thank you, Dyl.” I pulled him into another kiss before he left for work._

 

It took a while for me to get my breath back.

 

***Blaine***

When I got back, to Meat Cute, I texted that I would be very late back for our dinner date.

 

He texted back, that is fine just come back to him.

 

The window was broken in, and one of my workers was dead, in the back three were dead. I stabbed Major, then went to front to turn off the music. Where liv shot me, she went to the back and found Major.

 

I had to egg her on, and she shot me with something. I had only went thought going through my mind, Dylan. I had to see him before I died. I had to see him.

 

I went to see him, I want him to be the last thing I saw but I do not think I could die happily knowing that he saw me die. What do I do?

 

It will be all over the news what happen to my shop. I had to take care of myself first, I went to a vet I had changed, and had him take care of my wounded. I had him get me something to eat, I had actual wanted human food.

 

Dylan, had called my cell phone. “Where are you? I heard what happen to your shop. Are you okay? You never came back.” He sounded breathless, and very worried.  He has been crying, it was eight in the morning, and I think he never went to sleep.

 

“I am sorry I made you worry, and that you lost a night of sleep.” I said to him trying to cover up any pain, I might be feeling from the swing, it is weird to feel it. He will notice it right away, he will notice right away that something has changed, in me very quickly.

 

I do not know what to tell me, he only knows me has a zombie not a human. Would I still be able to smell him, has a human. I will no longer like hot and spicy foods anymore.

 

“Are you still there?” His voice broke me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you going to come home after you are done with the police? The reports and everything.” He sounded sad, and worried. Was I going to come home, how well he react to see me? I know that relationship is not really passed on appears it is more of a physical and sometimes emotional thing for us.

 

I just do not know how I will handle it if Dylan breaks things off with us. I would have to tell him, what I was before and what I am now.

 

“Yes, I will be coming home once I am done with the police and the doctor says I am good.” I was going to stop by my place, and change. I was going to pull the stops to remind him, why he likes me. When he was done, to my place to find it was on fire, and filled out all the reports, then I went to my place.

 

I put on his suit, the suit he feel in love with along with the jacket. He said I looked amazing in them and we have made out and had sex because of me wearing one of these.

 

After I locked my door, I went to my car got in, I picked up stuff for his favorite meals, and I make him. BLT Salad, Buffalo Chicken Pizza, and Fried Green Beans. I liked I said am going all out to make sure I cannot loss him for being human again.

 

I know what I should be looking for a new way to get food out to zombies but I need to make sure that Dylan and I can last for this. When I got to his apartment building I picked up the bags and got to his apartment, I decide to knock instead of opening the door with the key he give me. I am in a form of shock, that he trusts me enough to give me a key to his apartment, our home, has he has said before.

 

***Dylan***

When he did not show up, I stayed at the apartment laying on the couch, hoping that any moment he would show up. The moment I saw that his shop had a fire, I called his phone. Hearing his voice, hearing that he was fine, did so much to me.

 

It claimed my racing heart, and when he said he was coming home, I felt better. It took till 4 in afternoon before I heard a knock on the door. I got up off the couch to answer it, I was surprised to open it and see, one of the most delightful thing ever in my life. Blaine was standing there in his suit, with the jacket I that I just love on him. He had four bags, that I helped him bring into the kitchen before I ~~attacked~~ jumped him, by kissing him, I didn’t let go of him.

 

I bragged him into the bedroom.

 

The next thing I knew it was 6 in the afternoon. We were both panting from our thank god you are alive sex.  When I saw his wounded I start to gentle touch hit, “What happened? It looks like a gun wounded.”

 

His arms were around me, they held tight. “I have a long story to tell you, one that might end everything that is between us. If it is to be our last night together I want us to eat a meal together. Let’s make it together.”  He gentle pushed me up, I sat up and watch him get off the bed and picked out some pants for us. He handed one to me a long with new underwear. I put him, wondering what he is going to tell me.

 

I noticed his skin felt different to me. It was more softer, his skin felt warmer also, it also felt more, not sure which word I should go with but more naturally.

 

I followed him into the kitchen, where we started to make all the food, the food I enjoy eating with him. I feel like it is either my birthday, our anniversary, it is just something more special then Blaine being alive.

 

I watched him more has he goes about making the chicken and fried beans, and he watches me has I make the salad. We kiss every once in a while, touch each other through it, and it just feels special.

 

I am a feared for what will happen when he talks about, what he says might break us up. I turn to look at him, “Can you at least tell me,” He is looking at me with a look that says he is scared of what I might ask him. “Did you cheat on me?”

 

His eyes widen but then they soften and he laughs a little, “I do not believe I could cheat on you even if I tried.” That claimed the fear of that, and I feel like whatever he told could not break us.

 

When we finished and we eat what we could of what we made. It still feels very special, even with us walking on a thin line of what might happen and what might not happen next.

***Blaine***

When we cleaned up and saved what was left, I pulled Dylan to the couch and sat down pulling him into my lap. I want to make sure that he is close for this, the key is sitting on the table in front of us.

 

It is an unspoken offer. His arms wrap around my neck. “I know you are going to ask questions or comment but can you hold them till after I am done telling the story.”

 

“I can try.”

 

“That sounds okay, has long has you try.” I kiss his forehead before looking at his TV, and then the whole story starts to come out, the real version of zombies. He kept his head resting on my head. Listening has I talked, he did not show any sign, of being against me or being okay with what I am talking about. 

 

When I finished with how I am now human, and everything. He still did not show any sign of what he is thinking. I cannot look for fear of what I will see. I just want him to still want me and be okay with everything I told him.

 

I wanted for him to make the next move on what will happen. “I can tell from your voice that you are telling the truth. I just need some time to process what you told me.” It was now 9 at night. 

 

I did not know if that might I should leave or if I could stay. I want to stay. “Does that mean I should leave?” I forced that question out of my lips, a feared of what the answer will be. I know that if I go out that door, I might never come back in.

 

He gentled pulled himself out of my arms and off my lap, I do not want to let him go but I do. I was readying myself to be rejected, and having to say goodbye.

 

“You killed people to feed zombies, you killed teens,” Each word he said, was hitting me, like smack to the heart, “I thought you were innocent, but you killed teens to feed zombies, and yourself. You are now human because you got a shot of something from a zombie that works in a morgue, because you stabbed her ex-fiancé, who stole the brain that you stole, because someone was going to pay you a million dollars, for their brain. The whole time you have been dating me you have been a zombie.”

 

He stopped talking then stood up and started to move back and forth. I could kind of smell him.

 

***Dylan***

A normal person would have asked the person who killed people for their brains to feed zombies, would have told them left by now. I should ask him to leave.

 

“I want think. A normal person would have asked you to leave by now. I believe what you said by the fact that you were helping the zombies by giving them some form of food. I just hate that it was innocent people, innocent teenagers. Why couldn’t it have been people that really would not be missed, like killers, rapist, people that deserve to be killed.”

 

He looked at me like he was begging me to accept him again, “That might have turned the zombies into those people,” has a way at explain why he did choose those people.

 

I know one reason he picked the teenagers was because they were easy to pick up.

 

I really have no idea if should accept him or send him packing. I love him but before I learned he was killer of teenagers, and an ex-zombie. I would have to live with that fact that he would join to kill people to feed to the zombies in this town. I do not think I could live with that. I looked at him, if it was just him and not his past, I would accept him no questions asked.  His past has changed my view on him.

 

“Am sorry Blaine, I need to think about what to do. I need to think about if I can still be with you and what you income includes. I do not think I can live with someone who kills teenagers.”

 

Blaine stood up with tears in his eyes. “I…I understand. I just need a shirt.”  He walked his away to the bedroom and pulled on a shirt of his that he left here. “I will come around sometime tomorrow to get the rest of my things.” His head was down the whole time. I felt like crying also but I handle on till he was out of the apartment. I leaned against the door crying.      


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine**

It has been three months, I have not seen or heard from Dylan in that time period. It hurts, it really hurts to think about that. Dylan no longer wanted him, and he cannot stand to be around me, at least that is what I am getting from the silence. He want has far to move to new place. He does not leave in the apartment.

 

I had to keep feeding the zombies, so I started a funeral service where I can feed the zombies from the dead from there. I was on autopilot for a long time. I actually still make, food recipes I think Dylan would like.

 

Dylan’s smell is nowhere to be found in my life now, I actually get headaches sometimes when I try to smell it out. Nothing smells right, or even close to his smell.

 

**Dylan**

Within the first two weeks, I was in autopilot, I don’t even remember eating on some days. After that I was able to wrap my around, Blaine was a zombie. It made since, he was cold to the touch, and it felt amazing during sex but still he killed teenagers, to feed who knows how many zombies. Him being human does not change things now.

 

After a month, a month after kicking Blaine out. I moved, I still live in the same area, just a different building, the security is not has good has the last building but it works. You need a card to get into the building, and into your apartment. No one else can getting to your apartment it is almost like a hotel, with that security.

 

At the two months point. I started to think about dating again but every time I looked at someone. They did not have the right eye color, the right smile. So I stop after, two weeks of trying.

 

At the three month point. I texted Blaine. I wanted to see if he had changes since being human.

 

_Lets talk--Dylan_

 

**Blaine**

It makes sense that I would see Liv, the one day I cannot keep Dylan off my mind. My sense for zombies is still high, it is a way to keep track of other zombies around, and to make sure none of them try to kill me.

 

I would say personally, that using the already dead people to feed the zombies, is far more honorably then killing teenagers. I cannot but wonder would Dylan be happier with this, I am not killing people, they are already dead.

 

I of course, could not stay on the straight and good side, I had to make more. I have to make more zombies.

 

But then my world stopping moving when I got back to my desk and there it is, a text from Dylan. He keep his same number.

 

_Lets talk--Dylan._

 

I keep staring at the text in front of me. There is no way this true, that Dylan is texting me. I am not want to waste a chance to spend time with Dylan. A especially when we have been apart for three months.

 

_Where and When—Blaine_

 

I had to sit down, well waiting for him to text back, I was jumpy. Has the seconds go by, I was wondering did I get back to my text to late, did Dylan decided it was not worth it. Lucky the phone went off.

_Tomorrow, 5:30pm at the grocery shop—Dylan_

_I will be there—Blaine_

**Dylan**

Tomorrow I would see Blaine, in a neutral space, the place where people will be around, and a place where we got food. It is a neutral space for us. It’s not my home, it’s not his place of work. Where every that may be now. Meat Cute is going completely, I am pretty sure Blaine is the only one alive now that knows the recipes to the meat pies, and other foods, that Blaine would bring back, that I loved to eat. I am not sure I feel I would love to taste those foods again, or through them in the trash if I saw them again.

 

Guess I will have to see, if the moment ever comes up.

 

**Blaine**

I will never say this out loud, or to anyone not even Dylan but I was nervous. I have one of my trusted, and more smarter meat heads, running the funeral place. I left an hour early, to go back to my place to find an outfit that might, just maybe get me back into Dylan’s good grace.  

 

I left 20 minutes earlier, because I could not stay here.

 

**Dylan**

Has usually Blaine was there before me. I took deep breath and got out. I meet him at the entrance of the store. Before everything we used to hug and kiss before shopping but now things are different.

 

“Hey.” Blaine says, has we stare at each other.

 

“Hey.” I say, we are here but I am not sure what do. So I do the only thing, I could think of, “Let’s go inside, walking will help me think.”

 

“Sure.” He says quickly. He looks a little down, like he was hoping for something else.

 

I trusted him so much, and it feels like he lied to me through all of it. I got the cart and Blaine reached his out hand but then stopped. He is usually the one pushing the cart but this time, he cannot.

 

It was when was we are by ourselves in the snack alley, that I said something. “It took me this long to really think about everything. I tried to start over.” I said softly, “I even tried dating.” He was fine till the dating part, he really winched and stopped walking. I had to turn around to look at him. “If it makes you feel better, I never kissed anyone.”

 

He was looking off to the side, “It actually does.”  He looks at me, “So why are we here?”

 

“Every time I looked at someone, and tried too look at them in a romantic way. They were wrong, they didn’t look like you.” I moved closer to him, till I was a foot way. “They didn’t have your hair color, or your eye color.”

 

He was looking wide at me, “So does that mean, we can…”  
  
**Blaine**

He cut me off, and not the way I would want to be cut off. “NO,” He said loudly but it was politely loud, just enough to get his point across but not for others to hear him. “I want us to start off, something that is not friends but like it for now. You have to work right now for this work because I am still mad, and angry.”

 

I couldn’t help myself, he was one of those people who when he saw a full emotion of something he looked more beautiful, and his smell is so close me. I have been in withdrawn of his smell. I leaned forward fast and kissed him.  

 

Dylan frozen for few seconds by he respond a little before pushing me away gentle, his hands stayed on my chest, “You cannot do that.” He said in fake angry. That was an enough for now. I could last for a while on that. He still wants me.

 

Dylan turned to the cart, well blushing and pushed the cart down the alley. Blaine knew for a fact that Dylan was missing his usually snacks when he was pushing the cart out of the alley, so Blaine got them for him. When he got caught with Dylan he put them in the cart.

 

Blaine’s heart was racing a little at the facts that he had caused Dylan to blush, get a kiss from him, and made Dylan forgot his favorite snacks. Dylan mumbled a, “Thank you, for getting them.” When he saw Blaine had his snacks.

 

“You are welcome.” Blaine really hoped he sounded sweet when he said that. Now that he knew he had chance, he was going do everything in his power to get back what he had. He was human now, and he will do everything in his power to stay human. Being a zombie, AGAIN, might break all of his chances.

 

**Dylan**

Give someone an inch, and they will go a mile. It sounds about right for what Blaine is doing now.

 

Blaine got a kiss, and now he is doing everything that made me smile, all his little things, that he noticed made me smile. He acted a little childish and goof, like if he saw a bag of candy, he went over and got it, came back to me, and get all starry eyed, and ask me if he could. I had to keep telling me, you don’t have to ask me now. He would pout and looked like he was going cry. It is so weird now to see him like this before he was faking it but now, he is human he actually could.

 

I would say fine sometimes but he had to pay for it now because the fact that he actually could now. Made it more real.

 

When we are at my car, and he helped put my bags in it. “Can I come over?” He asked softly afraid of reject.

 

“I am sorry but I think for a while, we should meet in neutral areas. Not your place and not my place. No one’s place of work.” That made me pause, and I checked every bag was in my car before closing the back and leaned against it, “Where do you work now?” I was wondering how, was he feeding all the zombies.

 

He looked down at the ground for a minute before looking up with hope in his eyes.

 

**Blaine**

I really hope, what I say gives more of a chance. “I work at a funeral home now, I own it.” I look around quickly no one is in hearing range, “It is how I get brains for the zombies, I do not kill anyone. I promise. They are already dead.” Please tell me I didn’t sound has hopeless and hopeful I think I sounded.

 

Dylan was not looking at me, did I do bad. Dylan then started to laugh, I was worried I had broken him. I put my hand on his back, touching him felt good, it was an amazing feeling; kissing him was one thing, that was heat and flying. Touching him was sparks, feeling all through the body. If I had broken him, I at least wanted to be able to touch before I lost him.

 

“Sorry,” He looked up at me, he let me keep touching him. “You just had to tell me that you are really trying now, to be good.” He kept looking at me, “It was funny and cute at the same time but I have to wonder is it because of me or because you had to do it.”

 

I do not stop for a second before saying, “You. I wanted to do better for you. I want you to be proud of me, that I am trying to make up for all the bad I did before.”

 

He give me a peck on the lips that silenced me. “I can see you are trying but we have to go slow, very slow because you lied to me, and I don’t you want you to think you can do something that bad again. No matter what you do.”

 

“Can I see you again?”

 

“Yes we can meet up on Saturday. What time do you have free.” He said smiling at me. I do not think he realized he was encouraging me to be this needy for his attention now that I have it again but he is.

 

“Anytime I Saturday, unless someone has a funeral but I can meet you after, if there is one. There is not one now, I don’t think there will be one.”

 

“Let’s just plan for Lunch at Huhot, at noon then.”

 

“Yes.”  He did not kiss me again but he touch my arm before getting into his car leaving me.

 

I had to go find someone now, I want to make sure this human things last forever now that, I have a HUGE chance of getting back with Dylan.  


**Dylan**

Seeing Blaine so needy for my attention was cute but I do have to keep at a distance even if he being cute. He is doing better but he lied one at about something major, he could be lying again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some I hope I do you proud, and I once again I am so sorry for deleting the story 
> 
> I was trying to delete the author note and for some reason deleted the story, it is all my fault so sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Dylan**

 

Saturday was fun, Blaine and I had a nice lunch at HuHot, we went up, I don’t remember three or four. Blaine was enjoying human. I have not seen a person love it so much.  Guess having it taken away then being able to have it again would make anyone want it. That meant explain why he wants me again. I was taken away, and now I am right in front of him. But he cannot touch, or kiss me, like we used to.

 

I don’t want to chance it. I avoid being within a foot of him. He did try, he really did but I didn’t want to chance. He hurt me once, I did not want to be hurt till I knew he would not hurt people again. He did hurt teenagers, now he is handling died people to feed zombies.

 

Yesterday I ignored him expect for texts, we texted back and forth. I didn’t want to chance him kissing me again.

 

**Blaine**

 

The new assistant for the make-up, is stupid, I hate her. Why would I fear love? I have Dylan, well I almost have him again. He won’t let us meet in public.

 

People can do amazing things when people let them. But not this assistant, she is good at make-up that is it.

 

Drugs, I turned to drugs but at the same time those drugs turned people into zombies.

 

I texted to Dylan again, after I went back to my desk.

 

_You sure I cannot talk you into BLT salad, and buffalo chicken dinner. ---Blaine_

It took a few minutes for Dylan to text back.  I was going through papers, okay I was not going through papers, and I was glancing at them, to look busy.

 

_I am sure. ---Dylan_

_So what can we do? ----Blaine._

It took two minutes to Dylan to response to that.

_Netflix a movie together, and talk through the phone. ---Dylan_

_So we would be at our homes, watching a movie together, and talking through ours phones. ---Blaine_

_Yes. ---Dylan_

_We cannot do this at your apartment or my apartment why? ---Blaine_

It took five minutes for Dylan to response.

 

_Take it or leave it. ---Dylan_

 

Of course, I was going to take it. If I leave it, I might never get to be with him again.

 

_Fine we will do it your way. ---Blaine._

_Call around 6pm. ---Dylan_

_Okay. ----Blaine_

By then the drugs should begin to follow, slowly with reach a high around 11pm.  I will be on the phone trying to get on Dylan’s good side.

 

**Dylan**

 

At 6pm right on the dot. My phone rang, I answered it and put it on speaker. “Hey.”

 

“Hey Dylan.” Came Blaine voice.

 

“So what do you want to watch?” I was going through movies and TV shows, and was not sure.

 

“Isn’t there a new show, called Daredevil?”

 

“New, not really but yes, it is on here.” I went it to, I had it saved on my list, it some sitting there waiting for me to watch it but I never got around it to.”

 

“First episode?”

 

“Sure.” I got up to get the popcorn, I started in the microwave before my phone went off. When I came back to my couch, I put my cell on the table, and the bowl in my lap. “Right to start.”

 

“Yes.”

 

We started to first episode. We both agreed after the first episode that Matt and Foggy need together.

**Blaine**

 

The next morning. Speedy was freaking over another, really to me. They have no way to get back to me. Over a comment Dylan, said about my finger nails cutting his skin, I decided to have the assistant, clean them up.

 

Mr. Boss, though had to go. He would bring down everything, I am working for. But everything was following my plan.  I had to dress up, to look like my zombie self. To bring him down but it will be worth it.

 

Please Dylan might love that I am bring down someone that is so dangers, that I have a part in it.  He does that love good image, the good person image.  The do-gooder image, something I can play but I cannot do.

 

I played it, to start the plans to end Mr. Boss. With four high powered wealth sons died. It will start the end of Mr. Boss.

 

After seeing my brother for some money. I went looking for a way to make sure Dylan never finds out what I am doing.

 

I got back to my apartment and took a shower, making sure all the make-up is gone.

 

That when I started to get some texts from Dylan.

 

**Dylan**

It was a quiet day, in the matter that Blaine did not text a lot. I got back to my apartment, and I started to looking at shelters for dogs, this building let people have pets, has long has they were not loud, all the time.

 

I found the address for some shelters nearby.

 

I sent a text to Blaine before driving to closest shelter.

 

_How are you with dogs? ---Dylan._

I checked my phone when I got to the shelter.

 

_Sometimes they like me, sometimes they don’t. ---Blaine._

_So any breeds that always like you. ---Dylan._

_If they are really hairy, like Collies, German Shepherds, Huskies, dogs like that. Why are you asking? ---Blaine._

_Thinking about getting a dog. ---Dylan._

_They I should be with you, that way we know the dog likes me. ---Blaine._

_I will text you if I think I found a dog. ---Dylan._

My phone went off again but I ignored it for doing into the shelter. I was greeted with barking, and some mews, and a “Hello.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, at everything. A man came from the back. “Hello, what can I do for you?”

 

“Looking for a dog.” Is what I said, has I walked closer to him.

 

“We have a lots of those, please follow me.” He said has he lead to where he came from the back.

 

When I got to the back, when went pass a door, and the dog barking got louder, I couldn’t help but notice, that there were a LOT of dogs.

We started walking down the alleys, till I stopped and looked in on this one cage. “The Germany Shepherds puppies that we just got in this week. They have learned fast, they are already house trained.”

 

They all kind of ran to the cage, and where stand on their back legs looking at me. I knew it was screwed I was coming home with one.

 

“I want one.” I said turned to looking at the man, I already forgot his name. “Well why don’t you go and see which one it is that you taking home.” He opened the door, and the puppies almost ran out but he stop them and let him.

 

**Blaine**

Dylan is going to adopt a dog, and who knows what they might think of me. Animals know, they just know, if it is young enough, maybe I can get away with it.

 

Then I got a text from Dylan.

 

_I am in a puppy pile. ---Dylan._

_Why are you in a puppy pile? ---Blaine._

_To learn which puppy is for me. They are Germany Shepherds. ---Dylan._

So I had a very small chance, of the dog, that Dylan gets liking me, and not growling at me. When it meets me.

 

_I cannot talk you out of it but at least, let me you before you pick one. ---Blaine._

_I think I already made up my mind. ---Dylan._

Damn, I lost.

 

**Dylan**

 

I already picked a puppy, this one I had a feeling about. I had a feeling I would love it, and the Blaine would it, and it would love Blaine in return. I just had a feeling about it.

 

Blaine just has to trust me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I could not watch the episode till Thursday, and then I had some anxiety hit me but I am getting better.
> 
> Anyway name Dylan's new puppy 
> 
> and would you like Blaine or Dylan to be right about the puppy liking/dislike Blaine


	12. uncompleted story

I will release one final chapter to finish the story but the reason is the show stopped inspiring me


	13. Chapter 13

The first three chapters are Beta-ed right now, this lovely person found me, and wanted to beta this story, and one of my other stories. This story is being worked on right now, and I will find time to work on the final chapter, sometime probably during the break 


End file.
